Hybrid-electric vehicles include an engine and a traction battery to provide power to operate the vehicle. Propulsion is provided by the engine and electric machines coupled to the wheels through a transmission. An energy management system may operate the engine and electric machines in various operating modes to improve fuel economy. Government regulations generally require that fuel economy labels be placed on vehicles at the time of sale. The fuel economy values placed on the labels are determined based on government directed test procedures.